


Around the watercooler

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Fic, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowman and the young Handmaid bond over tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the watercooler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukari (M_Peaches)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Peaches/gifts).



A sepia toned image of Snowman pouring the young Handmaid a cup of tea. Caption: “Trust me, kid. Guys like Scratch, you can’t take ‘em on direct.  
You gotta be sneaky about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Probably the strangest request I'll make... Snowman+babby Handmaid friendship, or even moirallegiance, please? To be honest, I think Snowman is probably the closest thing the Handmaid could possibly have to a source of comfort in her life (and God knows I want her to have it, even if it's canonically not likely Scratch would give her that privilege). They're both in similar positions, and Snowman has been in those shoes longer than the Handmaid has - I see her serving almost as a sort of mentor- or mother-figure to her in that regard. And as a moirail, she might perhaps work to keep the Handmaid from falling into a depressive stupor and losing all self-will. I like to think it's Snowman's direct influence that gives her the strength to rebel against Scratch in the very small ways she can. (Because Snowman might be a bluh bluh huge bitch, but even she can tell you that locking a little kid in a room and grooming her to be your time-traveling demon slave is a dick move.) And wow this prompt really is depressing as dicks, so if you want to spring for something fluffier for these two you can do them having a tea party or something... Just no concupiscient romance, please. Kid/adult pairings squick me hard.
> 
> I don't think this idea is at all strange, I'd really like to think that Snowman and the Handmaid and maybe even the Condesce formed some sort of bond.


End file.
